A new facility is being established for structural studies on biological macromolecules and macromolecular assemblies by high resolution electron microscopy reinforced by optical diffraction and computer image processing. This facility is operational, due to a major laboratory renovation accomplished over the past year, and further development of the facilities is envisaged. Progress has been made on structural studies of the human erythrocyte membrane and a filamentous plant virus. The major results of the past year have come from a study of immunoglobulin crystals by a hybrid approach integrating electron microscopy and computer graphics with X-ray crystallography.